Sisters Are Cruel
by NobodyKnowsMyPain
Summary: Ariel has just found a new gadget and she wants to show it to her sisters..but when she reaches them she hears something that she probably shouldn't hear.


**I don't own the Little Mermaid.**

I smile as I swim towards mine and my sister's powder room in The Castle with the new gadget I had just found. Oh I couldn't wait to show my sisters it. When I was at the surface Scuttle had told me it was a Bellhooper! It was really sparkly and I could wear it like a hat. When I was at the surface it would make a lot of noise whenever I shook it but here under water it only caused bubbles which makes me a little sad because I couldn't show my sisters how cool it sounded!

I round a corner and see the dressing room and I swim even faster. I hear Flounder behind me, huffing as he tried to keep up. I stop when I reach the entrance and grab Flounder. I put my hand over his mouth to quiet his noise. I am about to speak when I hear something from within. I peak around and see it is Andrina talking.

"Oh that girl is always ruining it for us!" Andrina is saying. I frown. Who is she talking about?

"Who?" I look over and see Adella brushing her hair. It had been her to ask Andrina. The others are brushing their hair as well I notice and seem to be listening in closely.

"Why she is talking about our little sister Ariel of course!" Alana says to Adella before Andrina could tell her. I frown. Me? She was talking about me? How am I ruining it for them?

"Oh what have you heard now?" Attina ask as she stops running her brush through her hair and sets it down. "What has that little sister of ours done again?"

"We heard, Arista and I, that is, that Ariel keeps going up to the surface!" Andrina says angrily as she gets up from where she had been sitting. She begins to swim around. Arista was nodding along to what she was saying. Oh seahorse, how had they found that out?

"Who told you that?" Aquata asks, turning away from her mirror to frown at them. Yes go on, tell them so I may know!

"Well nobody told us. We just heard father and Sebastian talking about it earlier today when we just happened to be swimming past them," Arista says as she bites her lip. Hah more like they had been listening it!

"You were listening in to their conversation? How many times must I tell you two that is wrong?" Attina says with a frown.

"Oh hush Attina. You act as if you have never done that yourself! Really now I remember not that long ago how it was you and I who would listen into fathers and Sebastian's conversations," Alana says as she gets up and swims over by Attina.

"Ah well alright," I see Attina start to look flustered. Serves her right!

"Okay now enough of that! What are we going to do about Ariel? What if father forbids any of us from leaving The Castle because of her?" Andrina ask, stopping Attina and Alana's conversation before it can get far.

"Oh dear, what if he does?" Aquata says, looking worried suddenly. "I couldn't survive if he did that!"

"Well I have a plan as to what we should do.." Adella says but I give a small gasp and miss what she all gives because I hear a noise behind me.

When I turn I see it is daddy and I smile. He smiles back at me and nods his head towards the powder room. It is his way to tell me he wants me to go in there. I nod my head and quickly turn around and swim in there. I remember I have Flounder and I let him go. He glares at me but stays quiet. I look away from Flounder and notice my sisters all have looks of shock their faces.

"Ariel there you are! We were just wond-." I interrupt what Attina was about to say.

"Save it. I know what you were talking about. Daddy will be in here soon," I say as I turn back towards the entrance. From the corner of my eye I see the guilt that flashes over their faces and I smile slightly. Good they should feel guilty!

"Ariel-." Attina tries again but father is already coming in through the entrance. As we all go to greet him I can't help but think that this is all fake. My sisters can't really be this nice to our daddy while not so long ago they were being cruel to their sister.


End file.
